Durc's Story (Book 3 of 9) Northern Passage
by RedRoseOfTexas
Summary: Father and daughter cross another desolate land in search of family.


Originally posted on Archive Of Our Own June 14, 2019

Durc's Story (Book 3 of 9) Northern Passage

Summary:  
Father and daughter cross another desolate land in search of family.

Notes:  
This book is short because I edited out a lot of redundant dialog. It probably should have just been added to the end of book two. I tried to add some of the much longer book four into it, but I could not find a natural break point.

Chapter 1

The great wall of ice loomed like a seaside cliff as the father and daughter walked along the frozen waves of permafrost tundra. The sparse landscape still offered an endless bounty of life in the waning short summer season due to the sunny days with little overnight darkness. The regular south flowing streams of glacial melt were easy to cross. Migrating animals devoured the grasses.  
Durc continued to marvel at the immensity of the wall. They had been walking next to it for more than a moon and it seemed to have no end. Massive blocks of blue ice that dotted the landscape here seemed to show the wall was moving north.  
"Father, I will scout ahead."  
"No need, we can see as far as you could run in what remains of the day." Seeing her disappointment he continued. "Run ahead and start gathering bones for a campfire." The heavy Mamutoi clothing did little to slow her as she sprinted ahead with great joy.  
When he arrived at her campsite, she had started a fire with the fire stone, and was bringing water to a boil. He pulled some herbs out of his medicine bag and made tea for both of them. He unpacked the tent and unrolled the sleeping furs beneath it.  
"How much further?" She asked with Zelandonii words.  
"One day less than last night when you asked the same question."  
"You don't know how many moons before we see people again?"  
"It may be tomorrow, it may be another moon. You are tired of the journey?"  
"I got used to having people to talk to. I didn't think it would be this long before we met Others."  
"We would have met many others if we had chosen Danug's path, or even my mother's path. There are more people where the winters are not as harsh. It is easier this way. We are not welcome among the Other's. It may not seem so, but this is the shortest path to my mother."  
"Mother told you this?"  
"Yes."  
"I talk to her all the time, but she never talks back."  
"I told you, she will talk to you at the end of your journey."  
"What if my journey never ends?"  
"Everyone's journey ends eventually."  
"In the spirit world? Is that where I will talk to her?"  
"Perhaps, but I don't believe that is what she meant."

After dinner they settled into their sleeping furs, knowing they needed more sleep than the short night provided. After the sun and sliver of a new moon set there was darkness. Durc woke from his dream with a start, Dura groaning lightly at the disturbance, but not waking. Durc stood and relieved himself at the edge of the dim firelight glow. The brilliance of the stars made him look up and wonder. Amidst his contemplation, a large shooting star shot from his left and crossed over his head. His eyes followed it until it disappeared just above the horizon. In the distance he saw what could only be another firelight near the black horizon.  
Durc watched the firelight fade until the sky began to lighten. The direction of the firelight was southeast. As far as he could tell, it was a few hours walk in the wrong direction. When Dura woke he was tempted to tell her about the people, but decided not to. They packed up camp and continued their westward trek.  
About midday they saw the faint outline of a mountain range ahead.  
"Dura. We need to turn toward the sun now. Scout ahead to see if there are any hills with a good view."  
She sprinted off with her new quest. Durc took out some traveling food and ate as he walked in the direction Dura had run. There were too many thoughts running through his head, and his lack of sleep was catching up to him. He stopped and sat down. He rested for a while, then began to set up camp and started a cooking fire.  
Dura returned as the sun descended below the distant mountain range. "There are a few high hills but there is nothing to see from them. Only bare mountains and a few small herds."  
"What kind of herds?"  
"Too far, but likely horses."  
"No mammoth?"  
"You want to hunt mammoth?"  
"Not hunt, follow. Any large rivers to be crossed?"  
"None that I could see."  
"That is good. We will travel in that direction for now. When you scout ahead, I need you to be wary of other people. If you see any, do not approach. If it is safe to observe, do so, but return to me as soon as possible."  
"There are Others nearby?"  
"No. There are Clan nearby."  
"Really?" She became excited. "It would be nice to see some of our kind after so many of the Others."  
"They are not our kind."  
"But we are Clan."  
"Yes. And we are Others. The first thing you must remember is that they do not allow women, or girls like you, to touch weapons. Your sling needs to remain hidden at all times unless you need to protect yourself."  
"What would they do to me? Curse me with death? I will survive that just as your mother did."  
"You should not provoke them. We need to keep from disturbing them with our different ways. They will be helpful even though we are of mixed spirits. The Others may not be. I have not raised you to be a good Clan girl as your mother was. You will need to be quiet, respectful, and most of all helpful to those that help us."  
She contemplated that in silence. "I will do as you say."

Two days later Durc was filling water bags by a small stream in the afternoon when Dura came into view running faster than usual.  
Out of breath she signed "Clan hunters. Five of them. Carrying bison. I followed them back to their cave. They did not see me." She drank deeply from the offered water bag. "Also, there is forest on the horizon toward the mid-morning sun. Their cave overlooks the grasslands to the south. That is where they killed the bison I think. I saw no herd. I did see…" She stopped signing and drank some more.  
"What did you see?"  
"Mammoth. Three of them. They were almost to the forest."  
Durc contemplated this. He wanted to immediately find the mammoth and follow them. Talking to the Clan men would give him much valuable information. It would also delay them. He wished he had Ura to talk to about this decision. He looked at his daughter and wondered.  
"Dura, which would you choose, mammoth or Clan?"  
"Clan" she said without hesitation.  
"Tell me why."  
"Mammoth are easy to follow and they move slowly. I can catch up to them even if delayed two days."  
"Why Clan?"  
"I am… curious."  
"I also am curious. We will go to their cave tomorrow. Is there a good stopping place between here and there?"  
"It is not far. If we move much closer, our fire will be seen."  
"Then we will camp here."  
After they set up camp and began eating dinner, Dura asked "Why do you want to follow the mammoth?"  
"Your mother told me to follow the first mammoth I meet after reaching the western mountains."  
"You have not seen these mammoths yet."  
"True. I expected it to be a large lone mammoth like the one I killed as a child."  
"You killed a mammoth when you were a child?"  
"It was mostly dead already. It had lost a fight with a younger bull and it lay dying. I walked up and touched it. It jerked its head and knocked me down so I plunged my spear into its eye. It did not move after that."  
"The other hunters let you get close?"  
"I was alone. I often went off by myself, as you like to do now. Brun had followed me, so I wasn't in much danger. Speaking of which, as we walk among forest and mountains, we have to be more careful of cave lions and bears."  
"We will be walking through mountains?"  
"Some."

Chapter 2: Guban's Clan

Durc approached the cave slowly, a dozen wary faces watching him and Dura. She walked behind, looking demurely at the ground as he had instructed her to. Despite his warnings, her hand clutched her sling inside a fold of her wrap. They had exchanged their Mamutoi clothing for Clan wraps prior to this initial meeting.  
"Greetings. I am Durc of Brun's Clan far to the East. I was born to the hearth of Mog-ur One Eye. I have much further to travel, but I would like to visit with you, if you would welcome us."  
The three men motioned to each other in tense disagreement. The older one who seemed to be leader cut the others off and stepped forward. He motioned in the silent language. "Tell me of Mog-ur One Eye."  
"His name was Creb. He was the brother of the leader Brun, and the son of the previous leader's mate. He was born deformed, but he was allowed to live. He was further disabled by a bear that left him with only one eye, the right one. He never took a mate. When the mate of his sister died in an earth shaking, she joined his hearth. His sister was medicine woman. She found my mother as a child, and took her into their hearth and raised her as their own. My mother never had a mate, and I was born into The Mog-ur's hearth."  
"Your mother, she was a small frail woman?" The old man asked.  
"No, she was tall, strong, and blond. She was a woman of the Others."  
He nodded sagely. The other two began conversing until the man silenced them. He tried to pronounce the word several times and it finally came out "Ayga."  
"Ayla."  
The man nodded. "This woman of the Others, she was a medicine woman too."  
"Yes." Durc answered.  
"And she traveled with a wolf and horses."  
"That is what I am told."  
"You are welcome here, Durc. I am Guban. You and the girl can share my hearth for as long as you wish to stay. You can tell me of your long journey here. I will tell you how I met your mother over mammoth stew."  
Again the other two erupted in agitated gestures. Guban waved them away and led his two guests down toward the cave. He walked with a noticeable limp.

(Reminiscing with strangers…)

"This is Dyban, the son of my mate. He knows the pass through the mountains toward the Sun. He can take you to the land of the Others."  
"That is not needed. I have a guide waiting for me."  
"I thought you knew no one in this land far from your birth."  
"It is… not a man." Durc did not want to say more.  
"You have told many stories that stretch belief. What is one more?"  
"I am to follow the first mammoth I meet."  
Guban grunted. "Dyban, show him your leg." He did as he was told and the two curved scars on his thigh revealed a different truth than Durc had expected.  
"None in my land have the mammoth as a totem."  
"It is very unusual here as well, but Mog-ur said it was so."  
Durc thought about it. It was unlikely that they would find the mammoths that Dura had seen four days before. If Dyban was his mammoth, he could stay as long as he liked. He had enjoyed a return to the simple Clan life. He was homesick for his Clan. He wondered what it would be like without Ura. Everything there would remind him of her. She would haunt him if he went back. He could not stay here any longer because Dura was far too restless. Every day they stayed she risked being discovered for who she really was, a girl who hunts.  
"Dura and I leave now. If Dyban helps us, I will be grateful."  
"It is not far to the land of the Others. Much less every year. They are dangerous. You are an exceptional hunter. You should stay here. I can find you a mate." Durc was already shaking his head.  
"I cannot. My Clan is far away. As good as it would be here, my journey is not over, and it does not end here. I may come this way again, but not to stay, only to visit."  
"You are true to your legend. Tell your mother her healing was not bad, for one of the Others. Tell her this man is grateful for her help."  
"I will do that."  
"Walk with Ursus, Durc."

As Dyban led them south, Dura was agitated at walking behind the group in her forced subservient role. The group was silent, as talking with hands required face to face, not a common occurrence on a narrow trail. When they stopped at an overlook to converse, Durc ordered Dura to run down to the stream to fetch water. For a moment she was annoyed with yet another order, but she realized he was giving her the freedom to run. She went off dutifully and relayed several times to replenish everyone's supply. While she did this, Durc asked Dyban about the trail ahead.  
"There are very few places where one can see far in the distance from this trail. It is woods and chasms and sometimes the passes are blocked by fallen ice."  
"Is it blocked often?"  
"I was this way less than a moon ago and it was not blocked. It was a dry winter and the glaciers have fallen back. This makes our hunting harder in the open areas, so we spend more time hunting in these narrow valleys."  
"I can send Dura ahead to scout if the trail is easily seen."  
"It is a simple trail with no branches, but much too dangerous for a defenseless girl."  
"Because we have traveled far, we have made many changes to normal Clan ways. As you see she is a very fast runner. She is also very silent and careful as she moves ahead. She has saved us many times with her scouting ahead while I carry the heavy packs."  
"She could not outrun lions or bears. There are many of those in these mountains. They avoid people in groups, but a lone child would be devoured quickly."  
Durc knew not to press the matter further. Dura would have to follow until their guides turned around and left them alone again.  
When they ascended to the narrow pass on the third day, he was glad to have the guidance. Had he come alone, he never would have thought this fit for human passage. He would have turned around and either stayed with Guban's Clan, or headed back to Latie's warm furs. He laughed thinking an actual mammoth could have led him over these mountains.  
When they rounded the top of the pass, Durc could see further than he had ever seen before. He saw a wide green plain with narrow bands of forest. He saw a great sea in the far distance. Durc saw smoke from a large campfire. It was too far away to see individuals, but he knew it was the Others.  
"This side of the pass is much easier. We will camp overnight up ahead." Dyban said.  
"Your help has been invaluable. Tomorrow you will head back your cave."  
"They are dangerous."  
"Not for us, Dyban." Durc motioned more confidently than he felt.  
"At the bottom, the path splits. The north branch is where we go to hunt. There is a Clan two days walk toward the great sea, Korg's Clan. The south is where you will find Others. There is a fast, cold river. but can be crossed if you go upstream to a large fallen tree and are very careful."  
"Thank you for your guidance. Dura, we leave now. Walk with Ursus, Dyban."  
"Walk with Ursus, Durc."  
The father and daughter headed down the incline, their strange ways with them. Dyban decided to head back down their side in case the weather turned during the night. Durc kept Dura close until the terrain tapered off.  
"I found the river crossing. Here is some water." Durc was exhausted and sat down on a flat ledge. Much of the valley was obscured by trees and fading into the shadows of the sunset. The thin tower of smoke was still visible. Durc wasn't sure if he should approach them tomorrow, or travel further south. It looked like a large group, and the Others could be far more dangerous in large groups. However, the more people, the more likely one of them would know his mother.  
"You will stay close tomorrow, Dura. The Others are probably hunting this area and we must be very careful how we contact them."  
"I think I should contact them alone. I speak the language better, and they will not harm a child."  
"You don't know that for sure."  
"Danug told me many stories about them. They may be hostile to you. Children of mixed spirits are tolerated, almost pitied."  
"What if they take you away? I won't know what happened to you."  
"I can outrun them. Nobody in the Mamutoi could run like me."  
"I don't like the idea. I will think about it. We need to sleep. In the morning we will change back into our Mamutoi clothing."  
They built a fire with the fire stone and ate traveling food before bedding down under a stone outcrop. In the middle of the night Durc woke to the sound of rustling nearby. He jumped and readied his sling. The small bear was digging at the base of a nearby tree. Durc threw the remaining wood on the fire and when it caught it flared up large. The bear turned and scooted down the hill. Durc knew the mother bear wouldn't be far. He quickly gathered more nearby deadfall and kept the flames as high and bright as possible. He sat up tending the fire, seeing the glow from the distant fire reflecting off the constant pillar of smoke.  
He began imagining what would happen when he made contact with these Zelandonii. Would it be hostile or friendly? The meeting with the Mamutoi was in the middle, becoming friendly only among those that knew his mother. Even his Clan meeting had been made easier by his mother. There seemed to be far more guiding his path than just these ethereal directions given in dreams. Actions taken years before had played a critical role in this journey. Why should he not believe that the next meeting will not work out just as well as each previous? Was there no end to Ura's power to protect them from the next world?  
When dawn began to break, he began to relax. He was tired, but suffused with an excitement that this journey was finally near an end. He made some tea over the dwindling fire and started unpacking the Mamutoi clothing. He was about to wake Dura when he heard noises from down the trail. He grabbed his sling, useless against the mother bear, and stood ready to fight. Instead of a bear, there were six men running up the trail, spears at the ready.

Chapter 3: Bad Boys

"Look at the Flathead making his morning tea."  
"How rude that he didn't make enough for all of us."  
Durc understood a few of the Zelandonii words, but not the meaning. They were smiling, but they seemed to be malicious smiles. He realized they were just boys, very little facial hair among them.  
"With that large fire burning, I had hoped for an entire feast."  
"Is that a sling? Does he think one sling could beat six spears."  
"My spear alone could beat a sling any day."  
"Not if the horse woman was swinging it. She would take out both your eyes before you had your arm cocked to throw."  
"Is this flathead a horse woman?" The others laughed.  
Durc cleared his throat in preparation to speak.  
"Grunt, grunt, grunt, you little animal. Run back into the forest like a good little vole."  
"Greetings. I am D…"  
"Ha, it talks! A talking vole. Maybe he would like to ask not to be hunted down like the animal he is."  
"Please, please, please don't eat me!" another boy mocked. One of the boys faked a spear throw which made Durc jump. He readied a stone in the pouch and had another in hand.  
"Ha! Look at the frightened little creature jump. It must be scary living in the woods."  
The blond one had seen the subtle motion of the sling and stepped forward, knowing it was less effective at close range. He stared down the bearded man, spear ready to kill. The others were silent, seemingly hoping for a violent end to this. Durc was the first to look away. He had heard movement behind him and knew it was Dura, roused by these loud visitors. He would die to protect her if he had to, but he knew that would do her no good. He believed his violence would be an excuse to hurt her as well. He looked up at the sky, the morning star all but faded.  
"Protect her if you can, Ura" he said in their made up language. He looked back at the boy with a pleading look, the dropped his sling and stones. He fell to his knees. In his weak Zelandoni he begged "Please don't hurt her. She's all I have in this world." Ura crawled out of the shelter, looking warily at the men with spears aimed at her kneeling father. They looked at her malevolently, as she remembered Broud looking. Her sling was in her pack a few feet away. She would gladly kill again to save her father.  
"A girl too. We are going to have some fun this morning."  
"Don't be disgusting." The blond one said, relaxing his throwing arm, tipping his spear upward.  
Dura stepped forward, remembering one of the many lessons Danug had taught her. She rested her hand on her father's shoulder. In very clear Zelandonii, with a voice far more confident than she felt, she asked "Is this how you savages treat travelers from distant lands?"  
"Travelers? All animals are travelers, running away from everything that chases them."  
"Your accent is Mamutoi?" The blond one asked with curiosity.  
"We have traveled from the Lion camp of the Mamutoi where we spent last winter." She said in the much more familiar language. He did not seem to understand, so she repeated it in his language.  
"Lion camp? Lion camp! Do you know Danug?"  
"Of course. He is the one who taught us your language. Could you ask your friends to lower their spears?"  
He turned and told them to do so. They protested and then called him names neither Durc nor Dura understood. The five turned and walked back down the trail, dissapointed that their 'fun' had been spoiled.  
"I am Dura of the Clan of the Cave Bear. The man of my hearth and I have traveled far from the east to visit with your people. Will you help us complete our journey?"  
"Why do you travel here from so far?"  
Durc understood little of what they were saying. He looked to Dura to translate. "We have family among your people. We were told to go to the Ninth cave."  
"No one is at the Ninth cave right now. Everyone is still at the summer meeting. What do you mean, 'family'?"  
"Danug say my mother at nine cave. Her name Ayla." Durc said, standing up.  
"Zelandoni only has a daughter." He said suspiciously.  
"Can you take us to her? Is it far?"  
"It is several days walk. We won't be going back there for several days, but you are welcome to join us." His face clouded, realizing he had no place offering this courtesy. He almost forgot what they were with their talking so well, at least the girl did.  
Durc understood the look. He signed what to say to Dura.  
"We ask only that you point us in the direction of this summer meeting."  
"It's south, but everything is south from here." He turned and looked at the valley then pointed. "Follow that river and you will find them. It may not be safe for you."  
"Is everyone like your friends?"  
"Not everyone. We have to deal with Flatheads more because they live so close to our cave." He pointed north. "The further south, the less problems you should have. If the people don't know the name Ayla, just say horse woman. Everyone knows about the horse woman."  
"Horse woman." Dura repeated. "Thank you for your help." He turned and headed down the trail, looking back with a strange wonder about the two travellers.  
"I thought they would kill us. Danug did not tell me this would be dangerous." Dura said.  
"He thought we would approach from south. It may be that they are just boys, looking for bravery in small things. Get dressed in your Mamutoi clothing. We should leave before more of these people come to visit."

They packed quickly and headed down the path in the woods. Near the bottom they heard panicked shouting. They approached carefully and saw a large bear clawing at a large pine tree. Halfway up the tree were the boys that had visited them earlier. Durc wanted to leave them and just walk around, but he saw the blond boy laying motionless on the ground. The bear had a spear in its lower flank, but did not seem to be bleeding. One could wait out a fast bleeding animal. He had only hunted a hibernating bear, and only for the purpose of capturing a cub. He knew they were fast, but not agile like lions. Durc looked around for the cub. That is what she was protecting.  
"If it comes this way, climb the tree. Do not lose your sling or stones in the climb." The weapon would be even more useless among branches in a tree, but it was the only weapon she had. Durc quietly circled around downwind toward the wandering cub. He readied two stones and when the bear stopped, and there was enough of a straight-line gap in the trees, he let both fly.  
The little bear screamed at the sudden pain of being hit on its hind end and began racing down hill away from the source of the pain. The mother abandoned the tree and took off toward the squealing of her child. Durc watched it run past him with great relief and ran toward the fallen boy. He had severe scratches, but his leather clothing had mostly protected him. He had large knot on the side of his head, probably in falling against a nearby rock.  
"Climb down!" Durc yelled, surprised that they weren't already down.  
They came down quickly and retrieved their spears. As if they would have better luck with a second throw. Two of the boys immediately ran down the path and didn't look back. Dura had carried the heavy packs to Durc's side. Durc shouldered his, and then lifted one of the legs. He thought it was obvious to them, but they were in complete fear mode.  
"Help him carry your friend." Dura said simply. They each grabbed a limb and took off running down the path. Dura ran behind watching for the bear to return. When they emerged on the meadow, they could see the two frightened boys running well ahead of them toward the camp. Durc did not want to go to that camp. About half way across he could see a group of Others running in their direction. The other three boys were slowing as their adrenaline wore off. Durc told them to stop.  
"You have medicine woman at your camp?" he asked through Dura's translation.  
"The Zelandoni is a man." One of them replied, confused and breathing hard. "I can see him coming this way."  
"Your friend will be fine." Durc took his daughter's hand and headed southeast, back toward the tree line. The bear had been headed north, so Durc thought it was safe enough. They ran at a good trot until the Others were out of sight. Durc collapsed, breathing hard.  
"That was brilliant father, chasing off the cub."  
"That was stupid. We should have left them."  
"It was the right thing to do. The Clan thing to do."  
He grunted. "I have had little sleep and too much excitement. I am only going to walk now. You run ahead short distances and look for Others for us to avoid."  
She was gone in a flash and back soon with a fresh water bag. He drained it and she returned with another. She was smiling, once again free to run for the first time in half a moon.  
"There are Others on the other side of the river. They haven't seen me." She walked with him for a while and then ran off again. She had two rabbits and firewood waiting when he arrived at a previously used fire ring.  
"Our fire is how they found us." He said.  
"At night. I want some fresh meat." He nodded and got the fire stone out. They were just done cooking when three people with spears appeared in the meadow to the north. Durc had no energy to outrun them. They slowed to a cautious walk. He began eating his meat, knowing his mouth was almost useless for communication.  
Dura stood and readied her sling. "Greetings Zelandonii. I am Dura of the Clan of the Cave Bear."

Chapter 4: Kotani

A woman stepped forward. "I am Kotani of the twenty ninth cave of the Zelandonii. Welcome Dura, to our land. We are told you have traveled far and were improperly greeted this morning. We are also told you saved our misguided children from the largest bear ever seen by Children of the Great Earth Mother."  
"It was small compared to the ones near our cave in the far east." Dura smiled and relaxed the sling in her hands.  
Kotani also smiled. "Perhaps, but it was a very brave thing to do anyway. We would like to properly thank you and welcome you. We ask that you join us and tell us of your travels."  
"We know our kind is not welcomed by all. We seek family at the summer meeting. Do you know the horse woman?"  
"Of course, everyone knows of her. Stories tell she came from far to the east as well. If you permit me, I would like to guide you to our summer meeting. I don't want you to have any more unfortunate encounters with those who do not welcome your kind."  
Dura turned and discussed it with Durc. He just shrugged, resigned to this fate whatever comes next.  
"We would like your guidance. The man of my hearth did not sleep well, so we will camp early this afternoon."  
"You can do that, but we could arrive at the summer meeting tonight."  
"We were told it is two days walk."  
"It is. But the river is faster." She said some words to the other two and they ran off north.  
"Would you like some rabbit?" Dura offered, sitting down to eat some for herself.  
"No, thank you. I have just eaten. I have brought some berries if you would like them." She held out a small pouch.  
"Thank you." She tried a few and handed the pouch back.  
"Will we swim to the meeting in the river?"  
"You could, but it is very cold. The meat from our hunting is going down river by raft. We can ride there with it.  
"What is a raft?"  
"Logs tied together float."  
"Oh, we used a similar thing for our packs when swimming across rivers."  
"You speak our language very well."  
"It is my fourth language."  
"Really. I only know one. What are the other three?"  
"Mamutoi, Durc, and Clan." The stranger nodded as if she knew of these languages. There was a long silence as each contemplated the other.  
"Trust." Durc finally said, one of the words he learned in Zelandonii. Kotani looked at him expectantly, but he just stared impassively. She grew concerned and curious at this first enigmatic utterance. She subconsciously shifted her weight off the spear she had been leaning on. Then it clicked. She looked at the spear and nodded. She turned away and lightly tossed the spear away in an arc. It planted in the ground a few dozen meters away.  
She sat on the ground opposite the fire. "I meant no threat by it. I am a hunter, so it is my constant companion."  
Durc made some gestures toward Dura and she translated. "You were sent to assess the threat we pose. Benevolence is not always unselfish, so I understand this. The safety of your people is one of the hunter's duties?" Kotani nodded. "You wish to accompany us to insure the safety of all, not just your people?"  
"Yes."  
"Perhaps better control of your large children will accomplish this."  
She thought about this, wondering if it was a subtle threat. "Large children? Those boys, they did more than harass you?" Kotani asked. Durc remained impassive.  
Dura spoke up calmly. "They believed us to be animals to be hunted. If I did not have your language, we would be walking the spirit world now." Kotani nodded, knowing the truth of it. "When the Clan, our people, meet the Others, your people, our thought is not one of killing. We are same inside, we know this. That does not make us hate. Why does it make you hate to think we are same?"  
Kotani had no answer. She did hate them. Had the cave leader not given her explicit instructions, she probably would have provoked a fight and killed these two. She had done it many times when other Flatheads had encroached on their territory. The fact that her people had been saved from the bear made her open to a less violent solution. "Talking makes a difference." She finally concluded out loud.  
"The Clan talk with hands, not mouth. The words are the same. You learn to talk to them, maybe you not hate them."  
"You're a smart girl. These are your words, not his?"  
"All my words are his. He teach me all words, just not your words. It is not sound or shape of words, it is the…" she tapped the side of her head.  
"Meaning of the words?"  
"Meaning. What is under the words. In Clan, meaning is simple, clear. Others play games with meanings, not always good. Animal is word. To Clan it is food, or fur, or danger. It is not to talk to, or torture, or relieve need with. We Clan are not animals, unless Others are animals too."  
"Did the boys touch you…"  
"One talked about it. It make other boy disgusted."  
"We are all disgusted by that." Her rage was barely contained.  
"Because I am young, or because I am animal?" Kotani's reaction told volumes. She motioned silently to Durc. "Father, we should leave now and walk to this meeting, alone."  
He grunted. "I agree. Thank her."  
"It was nice meeting you, Kotani. I hope we talk more someday. I think you could teach me much about your thin spear with feathers. We have only sling and stones to protect. Enough for big bear, enough for most predators. Maybe spear better, maybe not." Dura smiled thinly at her implicit threat. "We will continue our journey alone today. If you wish to follow and protect from distance, that is your choice. I think time better spent hunting… animals." She lifted her pack and helped Durc up.  
"May the Great Earth Mother guide your way." Durc said his memorized words, turning to follow his daughter through the tall grass. "My name is a language now?"  
Dura giggled. "You made up the words, didn't you?"  
"Both your mother and I did. So the language should be called…"  
"Dura!"  
"No, that makes no sense. That is neither my name nor hers. It is… Clanspeak."  
"You just made that up."  
"It is our language, I can add any words I want." He looked over his shoulder at the standing woman. She had retrieved her spear but was not following. "What word for her?"  
"Already have one. Confused."  
"Beaten in a battle of wits by a ten year old girl."  
"Clan girl. That's worse."  
"I love you my daughter."  
"I love you father. May I run?"  
"Give me your pack. Not too far though."

Durc was refreshed by the rest and the food. He no longer feared these people as he had this morning. They seemed to be driven by fear. He did not want to be that. Movement to his right made him reach for his sling. He stood gawking as two men with long poles appeared to be flying past him. He knew the river was there and realized they must be on the raft thing she told them about. That would have been better than walking. He continued on with his heavy load, knowing the end was near.  
They camped out of sight in the woods. They were being followed and watched, but from the other side of the river. Durc would have slept through a bison stampede he was so exhausted.

Chapter 5: Journey's End

Dura had made tea for him the next morning and he felt today was either going to be a great one or a terrible one. His mother was near. Would she still care as much as he did? She had traveled a year to get here. She could have visited him on the peninsula much more easily. They were in a different cave, so she never would have found him. Maybe she did look for him. His heart was beating fast. He was excited for what may happen. They walked and saw more and more Others on the other side of the river. Strangely there were none on this side. Dura scouted ahead as Durc worried about what was to come.  
Dura came running back into sight and Durc was paralyzed. She was being chased by a giant wolf. It wasn't very fast, but she seemed completely unaware of it closing on her. He shouted her name but she was too far. He slung his stones but they were at least ten times the distance he could throw. He dropped his pack and ran, trying to close the distance in time. The wolf was upon her, but only bumped her to the side and she laughed. It turned lazily and came back at her. He threw a stone but it was still too far. It took her down and they disappeared below the waist high grass. He readied his stone and wished he had his daughter's speed. Suddenly she popped up and started running again, a huge smile on her face. The wolf got up slowly, panting hard with it's tongue hanging out to the side. It saw him running toward them and instantly growled menacingly, the hair on its back standing high. He heard the Mamutoi word for wolf bellowed across the meadow and the wolf turned and ran back the way it came. Dura ran up and hugged him.  
"Did you see how big that wolf is?" Dura said.  
"I thought you were eaten by it."  
"Where is your pack?" He looked back and she ran to retrieve it. She handed it to him and then took his hand, dragging him forward. Ahead was a sight even more incongruous than the men on the raft. A girl with long blond hair was riding a horse toward them. She looked even younger than what he remembered. She galloped closer and then circled them broadly laughing. He was dreaming. He had fallen asleep and he was dreaming.  
The blond spirit was back and she was laughing at him. He turned and watched her make the complete circle and then he saw the other two people standing there. The giant wolf was at her side and the giant man was on the other holding her hand. Dura continued to pull at him and he offered no resistance. She was in tears as she knelt down and pulled him into her arms. She began sobbing uncontrollably. A single word was uttered. His nonsense word from so many years past. "Mama."

The End … until Family Ties


End file.
